


More Than I Bargained For..

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fearplay, Rough Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Reader finds out her boyfriend, Baron, is a werewolf. Filth ensues...
Relationships: Baron Corbin/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

‘’Um..come again? Did you-..did you just say you’re a..you’re drunk. How much whiskey have you had, Corbs?’ I asked my boyfriend, not quite believing my ears.

He’s turned down going to parties before. Neither of us were really partiers but, we never missed Drew’s annual Halloween bash. Ever.

He always told me he wanted to fly solo for the night every now and again and I never really had a problem with that. 

Only tonight was special. It was our favorite holiday and we were both super excited for tonight’s party but..that clearly wasn’t happening tonight.

And this was his craziest excuse yet.

‘’I’m not drunk, babe. And I’m not lying either. Look.’’ Baron sighed deeply, sagging back against the couch.

‘’I didn’t wanna tell you like this. I wish I could’ve broken this to you a little more gently but, obviously that’s not happening now,’’ Baron shrugged all while looking the poster child for guilt.

‘’Was there a gentler way to tell me that you’re a god damn werewolf?!’’ I exclaimed and he shook his head.

‘’Okay..maybe not.’’ He replied, chuckling softly and I stared at him in shock. I tried my best to process all of this but obviously, it was difficult.

It’s not everyday someone tells you something like this. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious as all hell about everything. I just didn’t know where to start.

‘’So..are you gonna leave now or..?’’ Baron hesitated slightly and my head tilted as I looked at him curiously.

I shook my head. This new information did kinda scare me. I mean he did just tell me he was a so- called mythical creature who could rip me to shreds.

But I knew Baron. I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. 

Something told me he would’ve done so already if he really wanted to.

‘’Nah. Unless you’re gonna eat me..you’re not gonna eat me, are you?’’ I asked him tentatively as I saw a sinister smirk spread across his face. I watched his nostrils flare and my heart began to pound.

‘’Well..you do smell delicious and I am extremely hungry suddenly..’’ He replied in a low voice that made my breath come out in shaky puffs.

My eyes widened as his eyes turned a bright golden yellow. He pounced and I let out a blood curdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Then he began to laugh. It was rare that I saw him laugh that hard. Hard enough to make his body shake and tears come to his eyes.

‘’You asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you?! I’m a human who just found out my boyfriend’s a werewolf and this is what you do?!’’ I shrieked at him, smacking his arm as hard as I could. I noticed that it didn’t even make him flinch. 

I was beginning to notice a lot of things that night. Like how much more broader his shoulders seemed. His whole stature seemed like it dwarfed me. It should’ve been obvious just by looking at us side by side but, this was different. With what he told me that night, it was almost like I began to realize just how strong and powerful he was.

It was tripping me the fuck out.

Baron wiped tears of laughter from his eyes as he began to slowly calm down and I brought my knees to my chest on the couch. I looked down at my knee as his hand came to rest on it, then I looked into his eyes again, glaring at him a little. I’m sure I looked about as threatening as a fluffy kitten to him right about now. He chuckled fondly, confirming my thoughts.

‘’Hey,’’ he murmured, lightly holding my chin. ‘’I’m sorry. I was just trying to break the ice a little bit. It was a bad joke, I’m sorry.’’ 

‘’Bad joke is an understatement. But fine..I forgive you,’’ I replied, giving him a small smile and leaning in as he softly kissed my lips.

Yeah, I definitely had questions.

‘’So. I’m guessing I have to tell them you’re, like, sick with a sudden stomach bug or something, then?’’ I asked him hesitantly.

‘’Who? Drew and everyone else?’’ Baron asked and I gave him a nod in response.

‘’Nah. If they know tonight’s a full moon, they’ll know why I can’t be there.’’ He said and I blinked at him in surprise.

‘’ They all know?!’’ I exclaimed and he chuckled again, squeezing my thigh affectionately and letting his hand rest there as we leaned back into the couch again, fully relaxed now.

‘’Course. It’s hard to hide that shit from people. Especially when most of those people are just like you.’’ He smiled when my eyes widened again.

I swore my face was going to stay in permanent state of shock that night. My head flinched back as I stared at him, waiting for him to tell me he was joking again. But he didn’t and I momentarily put my face in my hands only to bring my eyes back to him.

‘’So..so, wait. Are most of them..creatures? That seems rude to say..’’ I then mumbled to myself to which he threw his head back and rested his free hand over his stomach as he laughed.

‘’Was that a dumb question?’’ I asked quietly and he shrugged.

‘’..Yes, most of them are ‘’creatures’’,’’ He replied with air quotes, eyeing me with amused eyes.

I cursed under my breath when I got another thought.

‘’Drew. Is he..what is he, exactly?’’ I asked Baron, squinting curiously.

‘’Vampire.’’ Was all Baron said and my mouth hung open.

‘’I knew it! Ha!’’ I replied, giggling in amusement. 

Baron’s brow rose as he stared at me.

‘’How?’’ He asked. I shrugged in response, leaning into him on the couch.

‘’I don’t know. He’s just got the look, I guess?..so if they know, why aren’t you going? Wouldn’t you just be able to let your hair down and get your wolf on at the party? You don’t even need a costume!’’ I giggled harder.

‘’Not funny.’’ Baron replied with no humor in his tone and I kissed his cheek, watching a dimple appear on it despite him trying to fight it. 

‘’Admit it, it was a little funny,’’ I snorted before he answered my question.

‘’I told you. It’s a full moon. I wanna go for a run instead. Get out some-‘’

I quickly interrupted him.

‘’Excess energy.. you’ve said this to me before.’’ I finished for him. ‘’What kinda excess energy are we talkin about here? Ive never asked but now that everything’s out in the open..is it like..sexual energy? Cuz if it is..’’ I trailed off, throwing him a sultry smile as I straddled his lap on the couch. 

‘’I think I can keep up..’’ I murmured, letting my lips linger on his as my arms snaked around his neck.

He kissed me back for a couple seconds and then easily deposited me back onto the spot next to him on the couch, and the smile on my face quickly dropped.

My brows furrowed and I felt my stomach drop. 

I don’t know what made me say what I said next. I trusted him. I did..Maybe because he hid him being a werewolf from me for as long as he did. 

‘’Or did you find someone else who can?..another werewolf for when you’re little human girlfriend gets boring?’’ I asked him in a snarky tone, raising a brow. I tried to play it off and just commit at this point but, as soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them.

He looked at me like I had grown 3 heads right before his eyes and flinched back as if I’d slapped him. The action made my stomach drop further. That wasn’t fair to him and I knew it.

‘’I’m sorry that wasn’t.. I didn’t mean that. I don’t know why I said that.’’ I rubbed my face as the gears in my brain couldn’t seem to stop spinning.

‘’Forget I said anything. Alright?’’ I practically begged.

I felt his eyes still on me and I honestly wanted the ground to swallow me. When I looked back at him, my stomach twisted at the sight of him. He still didn’t say anything but he looked deeply hurt, and rightfully so. He’s never looked at me that way before.

‘’Look..I’m just trying to process all this shit. Okay? It’s..its a lot,’’ I trailed off, no longer looking him in the eye.

I felt him get up and my shoulders drooped. ‘’Corbs..’’ I called to him.

He turned around to face me from where he stood and I chewed on my lip sadly.

‘’I would never do that to you. I love you,’’ He stressed.

‘’Look, I know hiding this shit from you wasn’t ideal. But I would never fool around with anyone else... and I know that you and I- we can play a little rough. But during a full moon, its a little different. It’s..’’ Baron tried, moving his hands around vaguely, cursing under his breath and he stressfully rubbed the back of his neck as the right words just didn’t come. 

‘’What, Baron?’’ I asked sharply. I wasn’t a very patient woman.

‘’What is it? Do yall rip peoples throats out after ya fuck em or something? What.’’ I demanded his response, crossing my arms over my chest. 

Baron groaned in irritation but I wasn’t gonna budge on this and he knew it. 

‘’Can we not do this, please?’’ He whined. ‘’Let me go out for my run, and Ill be back by sunlight. Alright?’’ He tried to reason with me but I wasn’t having it. I wanted us to have this conversation. No more lies.

‘’No.’’ I said, keeping my arms snug over my chest. ‘’I’ve never pressed you about you runnin’ off to god knows where until now. We’re gonna talk about this.’’ I replied sticking with it.

‘’I’m not arguing with you. It’s a full moon and everyone’s out of wack-‘’ Baron began to say and my eyes flashed toward him.

‘’Out of whack? You think me not just wanting to sit at home with my thumb up my ass while you fuck off somewhere after telling me what you told me tonight, is me being ‘’out of whack’’? Seriously, Baron?!’’ I scoffed, shaking my head and I stared ahead at the black tv screen in front of me. I was fuming at this point. 

‘’sometimes they do..’’ was all he said to me, and I looked at him in confusion, not understanding him at all.

‘’Huh?’’ I replied with a furrowed brow and he came back to sit next to me, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. 

‘’When werewolves- when they’re out to breed, sometimes things go sour. Actually that’s putting it lightly.” He muttered, sniffling lightly before he went on.

‘’A female werewolf may do something that the male might see as a challenge and yeah. Sometimes throats do get ripped out. Some werewolves can be archaic assholes who still can’t control themselves. So that shit you usually pull with me- poking me for fun? That won’t fly tonight.’’ He warned me.

He said it in a callous tone but, I could tell he wished that he could sugar coat it for me, which is something he never did. He never really cared to sugar coat anything for anyone. He was as honest as anyone could be and it made me feel like I could trust his word. 

That was one of the things I loved most about him. 

‘’I’m not a female werewolf,’’ I replied quickly. Baron’s brow rose again and it made me clamp my mouth shut as I assessed my tone. I was doing exactly what he just warned against. And tonight of all nights.

‘’But you’re still a female. And I’m still a male. It doesn’t make a difference.’’ He replied.

I couldn’t help myself though. If he really didn’t wanna act like an “archaic asshole”, he didn’t have to. That was all his decision, especially if he wanted me to stick around. 

‘’That doesn’t make any fuckin sense, though! I mean, surely you’ve had other partners before me?’’ I said, raising my brows in question, when I heard a low growl rumble in his chest and he angrily pushed himself off the couch again. Only this time, the force of it slightly pushed the couch a few inches back.

I knew I was supposed to be mad, and I was but, that sudden show of strength made my panties instantly dampen and I squeezed my thighs tightly.

I watched his nostrils flare again and I knew he sensed my arousal. And that just made me even more aroused. 

So, I decided to use that to my advantage.

‘’At least if you were a werewolf you’d have a fighting chance to fuckin defend yourself! What about that don’t you fuckin get?!’’ He snapped.

‘’look..alright. If you don’t wanna talk about it, if you’d rather go for your little run, thats fine. But you’re not my fuckin father and I don’t appreciate you making my decisions for me. I can handle myself. And so can you.’’ I shrugged, watching him roll his neck slowly, clearly losing his patience. I had him right where I wanted.

This might’ve been a stupid decision to anyone else. But again, I trusted him. I trusted him with my life and I needed him to see that.

‘’But if you’d rather spend tonight alone..alone and hard..then be my guest,’’ I purred, coming closer to him and squeezing him firmly through his shorts. I smirked up at him as his hand closed firmly around my wrist, ripping my hand away from his clothed cock.

‘’I’m gonna go now. Ill see you in the morning.’’ He growled, backing away from me and heading for the door now. 

‘’See ya. Ill be here for a while if ya need me,’’ I gave him a lazy salute and he froze at the door of our apartment before turning to look at me in confusion and I gave him a shrug.

‘’You’re not goin to the party?’’ He asked me and I shook my head, getting comfortable on the couch.

‘’Not for a while.. cmon, Corbin. I’m soaking wet now and you know I am..I know you can smell it, Daddy..’’ I purred, giggling as a muscle ticked in his jaw.

I was on a roll now. 

I slowly slid a hand between my legs, rubbing my sensitive clit over the thin fabric of my panties, underneath the Little Red Riding Hood costume that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Considering what I learned that night about my boyfriend, the costume choice amused me now.

But he wasn’t amused. He was anything but. 

‘’Son of a bitch..’’ he muttered under his breath, momentarily resting his forehead against the door making me giggle some more.

By the way his nostrils flared, I guessed that my scent was getting stronger to him.

‘’I’m right here..ready to let you do whatever you want..and you’re leaving instead.’’ I clicked my tongue, pouting at him. ‘’What a shame..’’ 

My words came out in a long shaky moan the more my hand worked over my clit. But my eyes didn’t look away from his, even as I shifted around on the couch and reached underneath the skirt of my costume and slid my damp panties off. I knew I was testing him. If he were someone else I’d have already ran the other way. 

But I always found teasing him fun..even now. Sure, it was a little mean if I thought about it but something told me he was enjoying this as much as I was.

"You could be right here. Inside me... Breeding me like I know you want to." I said to him, now pulling my panties to the side to expose my glistening pussy. I saw him tense up as soon as the magic word left my lips but my delight was cut short, because before I knew it he was gone, slamming the door of our apartment behind him.

I sighed to myself and rested my head back against the couch, rearranging my clothes again.

" Well. That went exactly how I wanted.." I muttered dryly to myself. Though I couldn't be that surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't end up going to the party for more than an hour before I was told that Baron made his way into Drew's house and I watched him greet everyone with his usual easy going smirk on his face. 

But he seemed different somehow. Like he was a ticking bomb that would explode at any second, and I think everyone around him could tell because they all seemed to be giving him some space.

‘’Hey,’’ Baron said to me and I looked up at him now, holding my drink and giving him a small smile. 

I kissed him quickly as he leaned down to greet me. It felt good to have him near me again and I leaned into him as his arm wrapped around my waist.

‘’Hey.. Didn’t think you’d show.” I said, rubbing his back affectionately with my free hand.

Baron nodded his head, smiling down at me but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

‘’I’m..I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to pressure you about all of this.. I should’ve respected you,” I said regretfully. 

I thought about it more after he stormed out of our home and pretty soon I felt terrible. I didn’t do what I did with the means of being pushy. I just wanted him to realize that I wasn’t terrified of him, even with this newfound info. And that I wanted him. Every part of him, and that I trusted him to be mindful of me and my safety. 

There was never a moment where I didn’t feel safe with him, and I didn’t think that would ever change.

But Baron just shook his head. ‘’Don’t worry about it.’’ He said, kissing my lips again a few times. My heart instantly felt lighter.

‘’If you guys need a room, there’s plenty of guest rooms available.’’ We heard Drew say as he came up next to Baron. I noticed how careful he was not to look directly at me and that kind of put me off but I didn’t mention it.

‘’I know you didn’t really just come to see me, mate. So relax. Go and have a good time o’ your own.” Drew said, winking at Baron before he left us to ourselves again.

I looked up at Baron again and to my surprise, I was led upstairs by him. His hand felt clammy in mine and my heart began to pound.

I remembered his words from earlier, about male wolves taking certain actions of a female as a challenge, and so I just let myself be led, wondering just where the night was going to go.

I just hoped he didn’t feel forced into showing me this part of himself because of my little stunt earlier in the night. 

A couple seconds later, I found myself being shoved forcefully onto the bed by Baron in one of the guest rooms in the house, and I had to squeeze my quivering thighs together for what seemed like the millionth time that night. 

I had already seen his eyes shift to a golden yellow earlier but, seeing it again wasn’t any less jarring. 

And sexy. I’m not sure if it made me crazy but, it was just how I felt.

This time though, his fingernails transformed too. 

They were..longer. Sharp. The sight of them made goosebumps rise up on my skin. 

He looked even more gargantuan somehow. Like he could break me with his pinky even though I knew this wasn’t his full wolf form. 

My tongue snaked out for a moment as I wet my lips in anticipation.

‘’Turn over.’’ Was all he ordered. 

As I began to turn over on the bed without question, I gasped at the feeling of Baron positioning my body exactly the way he wanted. 

Lying there pliant for his pleasure left me feeling dizzy and we hadn’t even done anything yet. 

Remembering the way he’d reacted earlier at our apartment wasn’t helping my aroused state either. 

My entire body felt like it was buzzing and I half wondered if I was dreaming. 

His hands on me helped me to keep me grounded though.

‘’Are you proud of yourself?’’ Baron said to me in a low, almost raspy voice that made me shiver.

I gulped hard, resting my cheek against my hand and wondered in the back of my mind just how much I could push but I tried to push that thought to the back of my mind. 

I laid there with my knees on the bed and my ass up in the air, and I felt myself becoming impossibly wetter. 

His hands, coupled with his sharp claws grazed against the exposed skin of my thighs, making them tremble in pleasure. 

Suddenly I could feel the sting of a single claw trailing down my thigh. 

He wasn’t digging it into my skin particularly hard but, I knew he still drew a little bit of blood.

He was testing the waters. 

Seeing how much he could get away with before I decided to check out.

My head felt like it was swimming and it took everything in me not to demand- to beg him to take me. To claim me. 

‘’P-proud of myself?’’ I stuttered pitifully. 

My breathing picked up as Baron used the heel of his palm to touch me where I craved it most, and I moaned at the friction that it caused on my clit. 

I whined as the delicious feeling soon left but I quickly clamped my mouth shut as I heard the surprisingly loud sound of the thin fabric of my panties being torn to shreds. 

Up until now I thought that just happened in movies..or in my head but, clearly not.

‘’ The little show you put on earlier worked. I went for a run but it just wasn’t enough. And so I decided to swing by here, say hi to everyone..and take what I want. What belongs to me. Since you trust me so much, lets see how long that lasts. Shall we?’’ Baron asked, and I could hear light amusement in his tone. 

I let out a yelp as I felt a sharp pain on one of my thighs and he let out a low chuckle. 

‘’Still trust me, Princess?’’ He taunted me and my eyes widened momentarily as his face came into view for a bit. 

His canines were out and now, I had a giant bite mark on my thigh thanks to him. 

The thought alone of him marking me up, claiming me in that way made me wanna come right there and there. 

But I held it together as best I could.

‘’Y-yes,’’ I tried to firmly say and he nodded in approval.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when Baron decided to stop toying with me and he positioned himself behind me, keeping my torso on the bed with a firm hand as he freed his hard cock and ran it against my slit for a second before entering me in one swift motion.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment as Baron’s length stretched me open almost to the point of pain, but the sensation did nothing but make me wanna push my hips back toward him.

I heard him grunt from behind me as soon as he filled me completely, and let out soft moans as he slowly began to move.

The feeling of his cock filling me up, along with his sharp claws digging into the skin of my hip made my head spin.

“Shit.. You feel so fuckin' good," Baron moaned and I answered with praise of my own.

Through my pleasure I could hear the headboard of the large bed thumping against the wall behind it and before I could think I stuttered out a warning to Baron.

‘’Uh, Corbs- fuck yes! Breed this pussy!’’ I was interrupted by him jabbing against my sweet spot, making my eyes flutter shut. 

I heard a growl rumble in his chest and I knew I once again hit a nerve. I turned my cheek against the sheets to look at him as best I could, and shot him a smirk as his large clawed hand went around my throat. 

I was seeing stars at this point.

‘’Who does it belong to? Huh? Who pussy is this?’’ Baron asked, leaning down to speak menacingly into my ear. The change in angle made him go even deeper inside me and it took me a moment to gather my thoughts long enough to answer.

‘’You!’’ I cursed loudly, clutching the sheets for dear life and I caught his gaze. He looked determined. Determined to claim what was his. Determined to absolutely ruin me. And I was more than happy to lie underneath him and take it.

I looked at him through hazy eyes, and he looked absolutely beautiful to me. His tattooed skin began to glisten with sweat the longer he thrusted into me and I grew dizzy with pleasure.

I became even more pliant underneath him the closer my orgasm creeped up on me and he continued to whisper filthy things into my ear.

I was grateful for the loud music booming throughout the house because my sounds increased volume until I suddenly felt Baron’s warm come beginning to fill me up without warning. He buried himself deep inside me and I groaned in pleasure, staying perfectly still until he was spent.

The growls and grunts he was releasing against my neck made goosebumps erupt on my skin, and spurred my own orgasm on.

Slowly but surely he began to thrust again, elongating my orgasm and my brain felt like it had turned to mush.

Once we caught our breaths, I foolishly went to move out from underneath him, deeming the night over. But he quickly halted my movements by holding my hips where they were, keeping himself inside me.

‘’Did I say we were done?’’ Baron growled into my ear, and I let out a soft whimper, but I didn’t move. I didn’t mention it but, I was still so fucking turned on that I was more than willing to go as long as he wanted.

‘’N-no..I’m sorry..’’ I said softly in response, and I gasped as he slipped out of me and flipped me onto my back.

My brown eyes met his golden ones, and grunted softly as he entered my sensitive pussy and tears began to well up in my eyes.

He didnt seem to care. He seemed to enjoy the fact that he had rendered me into a whimpering and disoriented mess and I could hear the wet sounds of our bodies connecting the harder he thrusted. 

I knew I was going to make a mess at this point. It was inevitable. 

I let out a sob of pleasure as tears began to roll down my cheeks. The overstimulation as he continued to pound into me quickly became overwhelming but I didn’t want it to stop.

Baron smirked wider at the sight of my wrecked makeup and held my chin while his other hand held one of my legs, spreading me wide open for him.

‘’There it is..’’ He cooed tauntingly as I continued to sob openly. 

‘’ You have no idea what to do with yourself now, huh? Is it too much, Princess?’’ He chuckled.

I weakly clawed at his sweaty chest but he just laughed again and pinned my wrists above my head with one of his large hands.

I swore I went crossed eyed after that single action, and it was getting harder and harder to focus. 

‘’Please..’’ I sobbed weakly, but I didn’t know what I was even begging for anymore. 

Did I want him to stop? Did I want him to continue? I didnt know.

My long nails dug into my own hands as his second orgasm of the night hit him like an avalanche, and he once again filled me with his seed. But his thrusts didnt stop until my juices coated his cock, my thighs, and the sheets underneath us.

My voice went hoarse at this point as wave after wave of pleasure hit me and I felt him leave sloppy kisses along the column of my neck.

Absentmindedly, I could feel his canines pricking my skin, but the sensation only made my second orgasm even more intense.

————-  
As we laid there a couple hours later after using the jacuzzi in the guest room earlier, I rested my cheek against Baron’s chest and let the sound of his calm breathing soothe me. 

The second we got done, he took us straight to the jacuzzi and we slowly and tenderly washed the remnants of the night off of our skin.

‘’You sure you’re okay?’’ He asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

‘’Yes,’’ I stressed, giggling softly as I laid a kiss on his chest. 

‘’I’m fine, babe. Really.’’ I said, squeezing his middle affectionately. I winced a little at the slight soreness in my body and from the bites on my thigh and neck.

But I reveled in it too. Tonight felt like we connected in a way that we hadn’t before and I felt like I was on a high that I would never come down from.

‘’...Think you could go another round?’’ He asked a little tentatively and I groaned, straddling his lap.

‘’Yes, please..’’


End file.
